Unintentional love
by darkvelvet96
Summary: modern day fanfic about a girl who tries to do what she needs to and not what she wants to. all characters are in high school...just read the damn thing, and please review you can say anything you want, even if its mean.
1. Chapter 1

Unintentional love

~story start~

"O" my god its gaara-kun, he looks so cute today" yelled my pathetic sister.

_Ughhh my sister is obsessed with this dude_, ever since we moved here six months ago. She took off towards her group of friends. It consisted of a blonde who is orange obsessed (our favorite hyperactive knuckle head ninja),Naruto. Standing next to him was his timid girlfriend, Hinata. Sakura, the annoying pink prep, with her equally silent boyfriend, Sasuke. The other annoying dumb blonde prep Ino, who was clinging on Shikamaru. Temari who was glaring at ino, stood next to her boyfriend Shikamaru. Then that leave's the group of singles that accepted me, Choji, Shino, and Kankuro. And Kiba, the one that always points out my flaws.

I'm guessing that you want to something about me too; well I'm a 15 year old senior. I have most of my classes with my older sister, the biggest snob (and slob). I'm a big nerd, smarter then the kids in my grade (weird they're older then me too). Secretly I have a talent for art; the emo gothic style. I've always attended the advanced art classes, not much people pay attention to me so no one ever asked. Oh! How I forget my name is Kari Shane and my sister is Dekinai (I know it not a name) Shane.

Now where was I, oh yeah! These groups of friends are a strange mix. What I'm wondering is how they met. Must have been when they were children since they know so much about each other.

"Hey! Dekinai are you coming to prom?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I am. Who wouldn't?" replied Dekinai.

"Can we come over to your house to get ready?" said ino.

"Yeah that's alright" Dekinai said excitedly.

"Meet you there" both Temari and Hinata yelled at the same time right before the bell rang.

Everyone went to their respected classes. Except for Temari, who was off from college.

~lunch time~

This would be my last period of the day. Suckers weren't smart enough to try harder during freshmen, sophomore, and junior year or else they would be coming out at 4th period like me. I'm so happy that they come out 7th period because I would only see them once a day. Today I had a big smile on my face_. Oh no I almost forgot the girls are coming to my house after school and no doubt the boy's would pick them up from there too_. And the smile was soon gone.

I starting to walk home but someone stopped me. Their pale hand was holding onto mine. Following up the hand my eyes met aquamarine eyes that are surrounded by black.

Glaring at those eyes I said "let go gaara".

He just stood there staring at my face. The stare was starting to make me become shy since I was usually ignored by most people. I could see his other hand holding out a red rose to me. I just stared with a confused expression. The Sabaku No Gaara was giving me a rose.

There was a pregnant silence until he finally spoke. "Kari would you go to prom with me?".

Gaara's POV

Ok, I practiced this the whole day yesterday with Temari. Hmm first take out the rose. Then walk over and ask her.

My hands were sweaty from nervousness and bloody from the thorns now. Great where's a Band-Aid when you need one. Hopefully she'll say yes.

"No", what?

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like you"

And then she walked away. Never knew her rejection would feel this bad.

Kari's POV

I just rejected the school hottie, and it feels good. He's not as great as he thinks. Hopefully he learns that not everything would go his way. Enough about him I'm going to get these horrible braces off. Years of embarrassment are going to fade away.

~braces are removed~

My mom rode me back home. My mouth felt swollen and sore. The dentist said it would be better within two hours.

"Kari?"

"Yes mom"

"I got you a dress for th…."

Cutting her off I said "didn't I tell you I'm not going to go to prom".

"But sweetie it's your last year in high school, and not a bad idea to just to this one dance"

"I don't even have a date mom"

"Than go alone"

"But mom that's embarrassing; and don't forget that Dekinai is going to be there"

"Ignore her. Tell me or your dad if she does anything, we'll know just the right punishment to give her"

"Fine I'll go" I gave in. maybe just maybe something good would come out of it. I'm also still paranoid of what my sister and her friends might do.

~3 hours later~

(7 o'clock)

Dekinai and her friends have been terrorizing the house. My mom was helping me in my dress; after I showered of coarse. My mom took the liberty in helping me out because no one else would. Dekinai hadn't found out that I was going to prom. I just hope nothing bad would happen.

"You look beautiful honey" my mom said delightfully after finishing my make-up.

I look into the full length mirror. The dress my mom got me was a black corset top. It was layered with gray cloth and silver lining. I had on black high heels that had diamonds on it. I wore a pearl necklace and silver bangles. My gray eyes were lined tickly and had a smoky eye look to it. Black cherry lip-gloss spread across my full lips. My light blue hair was put into a curly messy bun.

The doorbell rang and the clattering of heel could be heard with giggles. Oh no the boys are here. I could hear that they were about to leave. But my mom stopped them to take pictures. I heard my dad calling me so I decided to go down and make a big entrance.

Everything was quiet as I came down the stairs. My heart was beating loudly in my chest. Gasps were heard as I reached the bottom of the steps. The minute my eyes opened I saw gaara in a tucks. Everybody had a look of shock.

Shino and his date got up and came up to me. I already asked him if I could car pool with him and his date. His date was ok with it so when they reached me I started to head out the door.

~At the dance~

It was loud and frustrating; I hated the music and the crowd of people. I feel so trapped with all these sweaty dancing bodies around me. I find it weird how people find this fun. It's not fun at all.

The guys kept on giving me cat calls, even the one with dates. I wish I could leave this hell. I'm dateless, unhappy and have a slight headache. Right when I was about to leave a certain annoying redhead stood in my path.

I huffed and started to moan," Why is it that you always stall me from leaving today?"

A slow song came on as many couples did their slow dance together. They moved their body with the rhythm of the song. The mood was starting to make me relax. It was even starting to feel a bit cooler in the room.

Gaara cleared his throat to get my attention as he said "If you dance with me this one time, I would never bother you again, ever"

_Well why not I dance with him this once and he'll never talk to me again, that's a great deal! _I replied saying "never?" he nodded "ok fine but you can't kiss my lips touch my butt or hold me too close. You have to be at least an inch apart from me". He took my hand as an agreement to the terms and walked me towards the dancing couples.

At first I started to feel nervous and uncomfortable. The song "Shadow of the Day" was starting to become very soothing to my body as I danced to the rhythm. I rocked my petite hips side to side as gaara guided us around the dance floor. I was so hypnotized with the song that I didn't notice gaara bringing his head closer to mine. That was until he placed his soft lips on my forehead.

I was beyond shocked with his action. I stood there like an idiot; mouth a gaped, paralyzed on that spot. When he tried reach for my face, I ran. Breathing heavily I sat down on a bench on school property. After a while I caught my breath and started to get up.

Someone stood in front of me. My gray eyes stared into brown eyes when I looked up. Her face showed anger and hurt. An aura of death was radiating off from her skeleton like form. This very person that stood in front of me was my sister, Dekinai.

I didn't know why she was angry, there were no reasons that I could come up with at the time. All I could do was stare at my red faced sister. The look she was giving me right now was worse than the look of disappointment she always gave me.

Finally I had enough courage to ask Dekinai "what's wrong?"

This question seemed to make her even angrier with how she reacted "what's wrong? Is that all you could say after you were all over the boy that I liked?"

I was speechless, yet I tried explaining that I did not like gaara at all, but all I could get out was "I….." and she cut me off.

"You what? Didn't know that I liked him? Yeah right! What kind of sister are you? Going after my man!" as she sad those hurtful words she pulled off the purls around my neck. They shattered around both of us.

"you always get what you want don't you?; acting all innocent in front of mom and dad"

I had my arms up to cover my face from her attacks. She scratched my arms while she had proceeded to tare my dress. Pushing her away with my out stretched arms, I ran home. Crying.

When I was two blocks away from the school, it started to rain. The rain helped cool the scratches on my arm, and also hid my tears. My head and heart started to pound. _She thought that I was trying to steal her man; she actually thought that I liked gaara, does she not know me at all, and what type of sister am I! She's the one who looked down on me and ignores me! _I let the rain pelt me; I was too numb to feel it.

A bright light shined on me, it was a car light. I was about to leave until a jacket was put around my shoulder. When I saw the persons face I was shocked. It was Kiba, The very person who picks on me and bothers me to no end. He had his arm around me, as if he was protecting me.

"Come let's go in my car, its cold out here" he said.

At the moment I knew I could trust him. He guided me to his black Italian sports car and drove me home. It was already warm in the car but my whole body was still numb. I brought his jacket closer to my frozen skin. An awkward silence surrounded around me and Kiba.

Finally I asked "how'd you know?"

"How'd I know what?"

"That I left the dance"

"Well I saw everything, from you dancing with gaara to your sister scratching you. I never knew she was a total bitch"

Another awkward silence took over until he said "gaara is a good guy, so don't try to blame anything on him. He's one of my best friends and I think you should give him a chance. He's been having a crush on you ever since you came three months ago, I always notice him looking at you. You're the first girl he has liked", I didn't know of what to think of gaara right now.

He parked in front of my two-story house and bid me farewell as I returned his jacket. Instead of just standing there like an idiot I confronted my house. Knocking slowly on the door I tried to make the cuts on my arms less visible; but gave up since there was no reason to hide it. I wanted Dekinai to get in trouble, I no longer considered her my sister. It was her fault for choosing a boy over me, her sister who had tried to be there for her. Starting now I will give up on trying to be the pesky pet she wants me to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My mothers' grays eyes were surprised to see me, standing soaked to the bone on the porch with slight tares on my dress. "Sweetie what happened?" my shocked mom asked.

I didn't bother to answer; she knows who did this. I'm not one to get bullied or pushed around by anyone but Dekinai. I breathed out of exhaustion and closed my eyes. My moms' small body hugged my tall figure. We stayed in that position for a while. My father called us in to remind us that we were still out side.

I walked into the living room, where my dad sat watching TV. He turned the TV off and faced me. Eyeing me ripped dress and cuts. He reached over and rubbed at the burnt on my neck due to when Dekinai pulled my necklace off. I flinched at the touch which made him stop.

With a first aid kit in her hand my mom sat down next to me. She dabbed over and over again on my scratched up arm. With each dab I flinched and pulled away. Than my father would hold me down as my mom cleaned out my cuts and lightly wrapped them in gauze. This process was then repeated to me other arm. I was now bandaged on both of my upper arms and had ointment lingering on the burnt around my neck.

"You should go up stairs and change honey" my mother signed.

"K, mum"

I locked my door as I entered my room. Lazily I changed into a black and white striped shirt and red sweat pants. I opened my door and sat on my bed. I could hear my parents talking about what to do with Dekinai. She went too far this time; she's always picked on me, pushed me around. My parents didn't know what to do, since they didn't even know what reason's she had for doing this.

I was slowly starting to get drowsy; me parents voices started to quieter until I couldn't hear them at all. Gray smoke was everywhere; in my dream world. The floor felt like glass, so hard and cold. My feet were dragged across the glass like floor to a voice. I didn't recognize the voice at all. Hypnotized by the voice, my body followed it while my brain disagreed. My conscience screamed for me to run away but my heart told me to follow it.

Unable to stop myself I followed the voice as my heart pounded out of nervousness. Gray fog turned to white as I saw a fair skinned women reach her hand out to me. Her dirty blond hair was up to her shoulders. She was not so tall and had a kind baby face. The moment I saw her, my body became calm and at peace. Grabbing her hand trustfully; I let her hold my hand. She tugged lightly and brought me into a hug.

This breath-taking woman felt so cold. Her skin felt colder than ice. Its texture was so smoothed yet hard as a rock. Listening closely I tried to hear the oh so comforting beating of a heart. Yet I heard none. She wasn't even breathing.

Suddenly, the feeling of cold water came over me. Feeling more awake I looked at the woman. She seemed to have perfect lips and skin. Looking up higher I noticed her eyes. They were black all the way. The veins surrounding her eyes were also black. This brought fear into my being.

Fear took over as I tried to push her away, but she only pulled me closer. I could feel crescent shapes forming on my back as she pulled me in closer. Faster then I could possibly comprehend. She emerged with me with a loud boom.

I woke up sweating and gasping for air. I was still in my dress and makeup. As I slid off the bed I decided to trade my dress in for lavender pajamas. When I was fully dressed and comfy, I attempted to go back to sleep. After hour of tossing and turning in my large bed I gave up. Like most teenagers, I got out of bed to get a mid-night snack. My parents' voices were echoing through our small house. _They were arguing again_. Dekinai's name was mentioned. When I entered the living room me parents were still arguing.

Looking at the door way, I noticed that Dekinai didn't have her shoes there. It was really late too. Out of curiosity I asked my parents the question that had been running through my head.

"Where's Dekinai?"

Both of my parents seemed hesitant but my mom answered me any ways, "She left, most likely to a friend's house"

"Aren't you worried about her? You guys should go after her"

"Well that is what I'm telling your mom", my dad argued.

"As a mom I know my children well, Conner. I know that Dekinai is smart enough to NOT run away. And I believe she is with one of her friends who are trust worthy and not with a damn BOY!" she finished her explanation right when the house phone rang.

My dad and I both stayed quiet. We were both suffocating in tense silence. My mom's voice could be heard and she spoke to the mysterious person who called. She trotted into the living room as she finished up her conversation.

"Thank you so much Sakura, please take good care of her", her voice was full of relief. Dekinai was with Sakura as expected in my opinion. Dekinai and Sakura were fast friends when we first arrived. The conversation surprisingly didn't end there.

"Yes you may ask a question…no I don't know why she's crying….well she came home crying and started yelling at us…..you should ask for her side of the story and I'll ask for her sister's….thanks again bye", my mom signed and sat next to my dad.

My dad side glanced at my mom and warned her, "Don't say it"

Smiling my mom said the also ancient lines …for women "I told you so"

In relief and slight disgust, I left my parents to their ….teasing? They always did act like their still teenagers. I thought that was really sweet because it showed the love they have was still there. Most parents get divorced these days and I'm happy that mine are still married. Both of my parents came from big families, I had nearly 9 uncles and 4 aunts. Strangely both families got along and were pretty odd.

The walk up stairs was not fun, all of those dumb steps needed to disappear. The only flaw in that was that I won't be able to get to my ROOM! Which is precious to me, it was my sanctuary from reality. With another struggled breath I made it to my room, FINALLY. Those rotten heels destroyed my precious small feet. There should be a damn warning sign on those heels, oh how I warned my mom NOT to get cheap shoes. This calls for revenge, but not right now.

I opened the white door that led to my room and stared off into space….like an idiot. And than I jumped because I decided what to paint. If anyone was looking they would have thought that I was a psycho. Anyways back to way I'm about to paint.

After 5 minutes everything was set up, since I like to be really organized everything was easier to find. With my paint brush I brought red acrylic paint against my plain canvas. Spreading the red paint like jelly on toast I added white to turn the red into light pink. That pink soon turned into purple as I added blue on the edges. The canvas now looks like a soft purple with darkened edges. I left the canvas to dry since I didn't want the colors to mix with the background color.

Purple paint filled the sink as I washed the brush carefully. It was easy to wash since the paint was still wet. Now that there was nothing to do I decided to try and fall asleep. It was 2:47 a.m. when I decided to sleep, that was exactly two hours ago. Why does it take so long to fall asleep? I'm didn't even have freakin' insomnia, although gaara does. That damn prick was always bulling others. He was never gentle to anyone well when he asked to the dance he was nice. Other than that, he picked on nerds and fought with anyone he wanted to.

I strongly disliked everyone in his group even Naruto and Hinata, which everyone seemed to like. For the few months that I have known them, they all seemed childish preppy and out of it, mostly because they had the money to do drugs or buy overly expensive items. I hate all of them yet my sister liked them more than she liked me. Her own little sister; the person whom she wished for when she was just two years old. With the thought of my sister and her super rich friends the darkness decided to finally consume me. Hopefully this dream would my beautiful escape from reality.

~~~Two days later~~~

**(A/N: it's Monday now, the dance was on Friday. I also failed to mention that it was a homecoming dance and I greatly apologize for that -_-')**

My teal hair was carefully styled into a boring braid. I wore pants that were not so tight or baggy with a purple vest and a white shirt underneath it. I had on rectangular shaped glasses, although my need for them was decreasing. I've worn glasses since first grade, that's how horrible my eyesight was_,_ but now my eyesight was improving. In conclusion I looked like a total nerd.

My style didn't really matter since all I want to do with my life was to listen to my parents and get good grades. Well now, that's not the case anymore. I wanted to show people the real me. Sure the nerd look is appealing but it was not me. I wanted to change and surprise everyone. Maybe not today but I will soon.

My dad annoyingly honked his car, which was the signal for me to hurry the hell up. I grabbed my green over the shoulder bag and spray a little bit of perfume on; I did not want to smell bad in school. With everything set and neat I left my house on my way to hell. I mean school.

~~Gaara's POV~~

(A/N: this takes place when Kari leaves the dance, which was 2 days ago)

Damn! I should have not kissed her; maybe than she would have stayed longer. It was only an innocent kiss on the cheek. She probably would have given me one more dance with her. Although I did make the deal with her to only have one dance. I don't want to leave her alone. She was the only girl that treated me like a human and not like bag of money.

Something hard lay under my shoe as I made my way to Naruto. The object was sparkling under the artificial light. The cold mental felt smooth and was shaped like a heart. There was a turquoise stone in the middle of the heart. This heart, it looked exactly like the heart necklace the Kari always wore, though she usually hid it (A/N: I really want to make him look like a stalker, so don't be surprised if he does seem like a creep later on).

I pocketed the heart necklace and decided to leave home coming without Naruto. I'm way too annoyed to deal with his loud talking right now. Plus he might have seen me with Kari, than he'll have to tease me throughout the car ride. Speak of the devil; he just spilled punch all over Sasuke Uchiha. Well I guess Sasuke will have to walk home in the cold too since I was his ride and I did not want punch on my precious Italian sports car car seat. Without them noticing I slipped into the parking lot and drove home. The necklace I found would definitely go back to its owner, but she'll have a price to pay. What? I can't let a chance to get close to her go by.


End file.
